Liposuction is used for aesthetic and reconstructive surgery. Its uses include the undermining of large flaps while preserving vascular attachments, removing lipomas, treating gynecomastia, and improving axillary hyperhidrosis. The application of RF/microwave for enhanced liposuction may reduce some problems associated with standard mechanical liposuction, including blood loss, fluid shifts and systemic effects. Based on preliminary studies we obtained a US patent for "Method and Apparatus for Microwave Aided Liposuction". The goal of our proposed research is to develop and test a prototype RF/microwave liposuction system. We intend to show that RF/microwave heating results in the softening of fatty tissue, thus facilitating/enhancing suction efficiency. The temperature rise can be adjusted precisely to the temperature needed to facilitate liposuction and provide the surgeon with an important but also safe surgical tool. In Phase I, an RF/microwave liposuction system will be built and tested on the bench-top. In-vitro (human tissue) and in-vivo (porcine) experiments will determine its benefits, safety, and efficacy by measuring volume of fat removed, blood loss and histological changes. Our co-investigators, Drs. Bucky and Glat, at the University of Pennsylvania have had extensive experience with standard liposuction and will be integral in the testing of this prototype system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS Liposuction is the most popular method of body sculpturing and constitutes a major part of reconstructive and cosmetic surgery procedures performed today. With increased demands for this procedure, new methods are consistently being sought to reduce risk, discomfort and recuperation time for patients, and increase ease and efficiency for surgeons. If an RF/microwave enhanced liposuction system is suitable to address some of these concerns, it would have a very large market.